


Little(???) Heartbeat

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And what a fine booty it is :), Do she got a booty? She do!!, F/M, Link has odd coping mechanisms, Link is a gremlin, Link misses his friends, Namely snark and pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: More Art based writing!!! A small think piece surrounding my Link and the event that triggers his conscious physical attraction to Paya...
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Little(???) Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Booty!  
> https://twitter.com/Kukumomoart/status/1275538314842562566?s=09

Link stretched in the brilliant sunlight, his climbing bandana unequipped in order to leave his only slightly annoying golden lumps of hair free to scratch as they buffeted around in the wonderfully fresh winds of the area above Kakoriko village. Honestly the only reason he kept them as long as they were was for the Gerudo outfit. Which, fyi, he would look stunning in regardless (because _damn_ if the they didn't have the perfect style for him) but he was supposed to be Vai not Voe then and the short hair made the guards suspicious. 

But enough about how gorgeous and awesome he could slay --both literally and fashion like, he had come here for another top up of supplies. Also to check on the locals and ( ~~mess with~~ ) Impa and her (adorable) granddaughter. Impa was all stick-in-mud stubborn about getting him to finish his _'great quest'_ or some crap but...nah. The divine beasts were free and he could at least feel the presence of the last few pieces of his annihilated past humming in power underneath his skin. He could practically hear Mipha's long suffered sigh as he took off, swiping the apples from that one particular tree, the rustle of the few leaves that bat at his face in retaliation reminding him of the irritated beat of Revali's wings when he tried to hide his irritation. Just bittersweet little things. 

He lands smoothly before the old lady's home and smirks up at the building, fancy in comparison to the rest of the cute village. Its then that a distant excited shout has him spin towards it, spread and brace his muscles and feet before a buzzing bundle of energy named Cottla rams into him with the force of a Goron.

He knew this as fact since he had ~~(forced)~~ trained with Yunobo and eventually defeated him in a weird sumo match thing that had brought tears to Bludo's eye for some reason. They had evaporated long before he could point them out. Afterwards he ~~(dragged)~~ had taken Yunobo to Gut Check Rock to take the test with him, as per Link's wager for beating him, and of course timid ole Yunobo passed with flying colours. Bludo couldn't hide his proud tears when they fell faster than the heat could evaporate and Link could swear that he could hear the loud roar of Daruk's proud and joyous laugh inside him. 

_Regardless!_

More sweet things like Cottla's happy squeal as he noggied away at her for daring to charge him and less bitter things about ghosts that only came back to say goodbye. She hangs all over him and clings resolutely as he shuffles around, greeting villagers and buying out the shops. The sun is only a little lower when his errands are done and he's managed to chase the sweet girl off with a promise of a new recipe, a pie namely, to give to her sister Koko.

Man that girl was relentless when it came to her food. Constantly hounding him for cooking advice and challenging his decisions. It reminded him of the other feisty girls in his life and of their shared mentor. He couldn't help but imagine her, daughter and friend beside her, dozing lightly while Urbosa patiently awaited the second they fell asleep to snap her fingers and bring out the thunder, laughing loudly as they all jumped with fright. 

**_Less ghosts!_ **

Link, mind made, marched up the staircase of Impa's home, of course hopping off to score the mushrooms under the building first, announcing his majestic presence to the house with a hard push to the creaky doors that never got oiled. Impa's harsh sigh makes him grin as he waves to her.

"Hi" he signs.

She ignores him. So sad. So salty. This silent treatment had only been going on for a short while in another bid pressure him into finishing but HAH! Not gonna work. It will be healthy for her to taste what true silence felt like. He knew she didn't speak much anyway. A mean way of thinking but he was a petty little gremlin now, not a royal knight.   
Besides, there were more satisfying targets, namely a certain sweet fruit just up the stairs -which he, of course, happily skips over to. He grins evilly at Impa's glare. She would have to speak to get him to stop and thereby break her little oath of silence. 

"You're the best ♡" he signs, taking the steps two at a time while she fumes silently. 

He only takes a step or two on the landing before someone rams into him, knocking him over. He's only stunned for a moment before registering an overwhelming amount of what he could only describe as _'soft'_ all over his body, weighing him down. Link remains stunned as he processes the feeling before there's a little yip and Paya leaps away from him, apologies spilling from her lips.   
He chuckles soundlessly and raises his hands to accept her apologies before freezing for a third time, a miraculous sight before him. 

"Heart...beat" He dazedly signs, unable to do much except stare.

Paya apparently owned the most succulent ass he had ever seen, large like a Gerudo but soft yet still firmer the a hylian's could ever hope to be. His eyes helplessly mapped the treasure before them, spotting the infamous birthmark he had found out about.

"...Pa...ya?" He whispered, voice like dust. 

He makes eye contact with her blushing half turned face and they both seem to finally realise what has happened and promptly flush into tomatoes. They leap to their feet, Link signing apologies and Paya saying them and race away from each other. Paya runs into her room and Link runs down the stairs and out the door, using Revali's gale to fly away instead of porting and runs into the village shrine. They both scream their embarrassment into pillows and empty walls. 

Paya shivers as she remembers the open mouth shock on his face, the ~~(want)~~ surprise in his eyes. This was her fault. She'd only wanted to ask Impa a question and thought it safe to just hop down without her leggings for a second, hence why she'd been rushing. A teeny tiny part of her wonders if he enjoyed the view... She screams into her pillow again to silence the thought.

Link rolls around uselessly, desperately trying to banish the repeating vision of beautiful, adorable, innocent Paya in the sexiest pose he's ever seen her in. He had come to think of her as a little sister and had managed to coax actual conversations past her shyness. She was sweet, smart and very capable and would be a great leader someday. But that wasn't the ass of a 'little sister'.

 **"FUCK!"** He shouts into the silent shrine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Not really XD


End file.
